Switched
by thir13enth
Summary: Hiatus. Starfire's other sister comes to Earth. Starfire has to go back to Tamaran with her to attend an important ceremony. But what happens in Tamaran that can't let her go back to Earth? And what happens when Earth needs her?
1. Chapter 1

A green pterodactyl extended its claws out; aiming for a girl whose hex powers avoided it. Then a big piece of cement was shoved telekinetically into the hex girl, also known as Jinx. Jinx leapt out of the way and her eyes turned a bright purple. She waved out a sphere of hex, attacking everyone near her. A boy jumped down from out of nowhere and kicked her face to the side. She instantly got up and back flipped several times, making a blue beam miss her every time. In the middle of a flip, green disks succeeded in hitting her three times. Jinx swiped the ground and there was an explosion. A physic power held her right hand in the air. Jinx attacked a caped person with a pink and purple beam. The physic power let her hand go once her attack hit. She jumped instantly, and a green leopard dived underneath her, missing once again. Two beams of green exploded the ground which Jinx was on just seconds ago. She ducked a sonic attack and leaped forward to punch a masked boy.

The Titans were getting exhausted. She was ready for their attacks. HIVE academy had finally done her well. The villain smiled.

All of a sudden, from above her, came a skinny blue beam that circled the ground around her. Then Jinx found herself cannoned into the air by the explosion of the circled ground.

What was that?

The Titans stood up immediately as they watched blue fire diminish. They waited for the blue smoke to clear out.

Before it did, a tall figure stepped out of the smoke.

Her hair was black with blue streaks and went down to her elbows. Two black bangs with blue ends was lifted an inch diagonally from her forehead and then dropped down to the sides of her soft light blue eyes. She had a metal band on her left arm near the shoulder. She had a black tube top that went down to her smooth dark blue skirt, which went down to her knees. Black boots were on her feet. She had black mitts that went from her elbow to the middle of her fingers. All the clothing she wore fit perfectly on her.

Only one person recognized her.

"Sapphire, my beloved sister!" Starfire flew out and gave a bone crushing, lung squeezing, waist tightening hug to the person.

"Something's not right," Beast Boy said, pacing. "There's Starfire, Blackfire, and Sapphire?"

"Beast Boy's kind of right," Cyborg agreed. "Where's the _fire _at the end?"

"Oh no, you must be thinking of the gem. But no, it's S-A-F-F-I-R-E," Saffire said in an average teenage voice and in plain English. She sounded like any other person.

"So, why are you here?" Robin asked. "And why'd you save us? We were doing just fine."

"He means we were running out of breath, so yeah," Raven added.

"Well first of all, I'm here to see Starfire and her friends and then Starfire and I need to go back to Tamaran. There's a special ceremony and we _have _to be there. Don't worry, we'll be back in no time," Saffire explained.

"What's the occasion?" Raven asked.

"Could we go along with you? I mean, you know, ceremony, celebration, party, food!" Beast Boy licked his chops.

"No food involved. It's the Ceremony of the Rulers," Saffire smiled.

"Rulers?" Cyborg asked, bewildered.

"A simple misapprehension there, friend Cyborg. Ruler in our definition of what we are speaking of simply means a commander or king of territory," Starfire corrected.

"In this case, Tamarind needs a new queen," Saffire summarized.

"Oh," Cyborg said.

The six stood there for a while.

"Well?" Saffire asked.

"Um, you can go now," Beast Boy said.

Saffire was waiting for Robin's answer.

"How long is it going to take?" Robin asked.

"A few hours at the most," Saffire answered.

"Well yeah then."

"We must be off! Farewell, my friends!" Starfire waved goodbye and flew off to Tamarind with her sister.

"Saffire," Robin muttered.

"Um, Robin?" Raven asked.

"Saffire," Robin muttered again.

Raven waved a hand over his face.

"Saffire."

Now Cyborg and Beast Boy took notice of Robin's weird behavior.

"Uh, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Saffire."

"Dude, can't you tell? The dude's spaced out," Beast Boy explained, looking up at the sky.

"Saffire."

"Um, maybe we should head back to the tower," Cyborg suggested.

"Saffire."

"Robin?" Raven raised her voice.

"Raven! Don't do anything! If the boss is spaced out, that means we don't have to listen to him!" Beast Boy cackled.

""I wouldn't want to listen to you either," Raven said.

Cyborg laughed with a blast.

Robin jerked back to Earth by Cyborg's laugh.

"You were saying Saffire for a long time now," Cyborg explained.

"And six times too," Beast Boy added. "I counted."

"I don't know I heard that name before," Robin muttered.

"Or, he's setting up a marriage arrangement in his head," Raven said.

"What did you say?" Robin pretended not to hear.

"Nothing," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back to the tower and wait until Starfire gets back," Cyborg said again.

"Yeah, let's go," Robin agreed, walking ahead all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank my reviewers for reading this story and reviewing it.**

**whiteraven12345- Thank you for your compliments. You mean a lot to me in being my first reviewer for this story. Here's your update.**

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl- I thank you, too, for being a reviewer. I am satisfied that you enjoyed this story. And _you _can find out what's going to happen next by scrolling down and reading. I like your interest in this story. **

Starfire was back in Tamaran. She joined the crowd with her sister.

It was time for the ruler to choose the next.

Starfire's heart beat rapidly.

The ruler slowly gazed at each person in the crowd. Finally, she spoke. She pointed at Starfire and said, "You."

Starfire almost exploded. Her sister hugged her and gently pushed her toward the front.

Starfire was right next to the ruler herself. The ruler took off her crown. Starfire closed her eyes and felt the crown being gently placed on her head. Then she opened her eyes and blinked. She turned toward the crowd, her people now.

She smiled uncontrollably at her sister. She began to cry tears of joy.

"Your name?" the former ruler asked.

"Starfire…" Starfire whispered.

"Your new ruler of Tamaran, Starfire!" the former ruler announced.

There was so much applause. Starfire couldn't ever be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, school is fired up again. I can't seem to find any time to get on the computer. I mean, it's not that I have trouble with homework, it's just that school takes a lot out of my life. I must have spent more time in a classroom than in anywhere else. And if you think about it, it's actually true.**

**Just think about it.**

**whiteraven12345- How, you ask me? One of my quotes are: You must not find answers in others, you find answers in yourself. Another quote (I'm so good at making these things up!): The eyes believe themselves, the ears believe others. In other words, READ ON DUDE! Er, DUDETTE! **

**xThe-Unkwnx- Yeah, I know about the short chapter situation. Thing is, I think I should have never put that chapter in. It spoils everything. Besides, that chapter is useless…ah well, it is done isn't it?**

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl- Celebrate, yay, you guessed it! says in an emotionless state Yes, yes, but don't get all too happy that you are correct. I didn't really need that chapter…But anyways, you cannot predict what shall happen next…I do not give hints in this chapter. But try, I enjoy your guessing. Heartbroken? So you are a Starfire/Robin person…I understand you like…romance? Sorry, but I don't think there will be any romance scenes in this story. But I might be able to guarantee some hints of romance…**

"And then the hippo said, 'I can't take the pressure!'" Beast Boy said and then he laughed crazily.

"I would laugh…" Raven said.

"It was funny, wasn't it?" Beast Boy did a little victory dance.

"I'm being nice," Raven continued slowly. "If I would laugh, I'd be laughing _at _you, not _with _you."

The rest of the team burst with laughter.

"A few hours already passed. Let's go outside to watch for Starfire," Cyborg said.

"It's better than hearing Beast Boy ramble on about ladybugs and hippos and rivers," Raven agreed.

Beast Boy's ears drooped a bit. Then he shouted, "But you have to admit it was funny!" He ran to catch up with all of them.

After some waiting, they spotted a figure above ground, flying quickly toward them.

It was Starfire!

Starfire flew closer and once she was a few feet away from them, they realized it wasn't Starfire.

It was Saffire.

"Saffire?" Robin asked.

"Starfire was elected to be the next ruler! She is now ruler of Tamaran!" Saffire exclaimed.

"Congrats! But who's going to be the sub for Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"Only for now, I am, I guess," Saffire said, shrugging.

"So how long do you think you'll be here?" Raven asked.

"For the time Starfire rules," she answered.

"So, uh, welcome to the team!" Cyborg exclaimed.

They started to walk back into the building when a voice behind them said, "Looking for someone?"

They all turned immediately to see Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

"Who's this? Another weakling of yours?" Jinx continued.

"Yup, I'm the weakling that beat you before this afternoon," Saffire said.

Jinx didn't seem distracted. She inspected her nails in a telltale expression of calmness.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns!" Saffire screamed suddenly. She charged at Jinx and threw her at Mammoth. Gizmo swiped at her hand with a spider-like claw, only for the claw to caught and thrown into the Jinx and Mammoth pile, along with the whole machinery itself.

Oh, and Gizmo, too.

To finish the whole thing off, Saffire held a growing ball of crystal blue energy in her hands. She waited for it to grow and finally hurled the energy at the Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth pile. The three of them were blasted off toward the sky.

**Which distinctively reminds me of Team Rocket (Pokemon)…WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

Robin stared as if in fright. "What's your power?" he asked sheepishly.

"The opposites really, nothing much." Saffire turned to head back to the tower.

Robin followed her, asking, "What do you mean by opposites?" He glanced at his other teammates, following him.

"Like iced fire, cool steam, dry water, loud silence…things like that," Saffire answered, swinging the door open.

"That was a cool act, dude," Beast Boy smiled. "Hey, you wanna hear the latest joke I was telling them?"

"Here we go again," Raven muttered, rolling her eyes.

Apparently, Saffire heard her and laughed. Then she agreed to hearing the joke.

"Okay, what did the hippopotamus say to the ladybug when the ladybug asked if it could climb on it to cross the river?" Beast Boy paused for ten seconds, a bit painfully since he couldn't hold it. Then he burst with laughter, "I can't take the pressure! AH HA HA HA HA!"

Saffire smiled slightly.

Beast Boy immediately stopped laughing. "Uh, that was funny?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh."

"So what do you people do here anyway?"

Raven cleared her throat and counted off her fingers. "One, do nothing. Two, do nothing. Oh and three—almost forgot—do nothing."

"That explains…everything," Saffire smiled nervously.

"And-Robin-can't-stop-thinking-about-Slade-he-wants-to-know-who-he-is-Raven-constantly-meditates-and-Beast-Boy-and-I-roll-up-a-bunch-of-socks-and-play-some-sockball!" Cyborg said very quickly.

"Say what?" Saffire asked softly, in a monotone.

"That's only when there's no butts to kick," Beast Boyo added.

"Come on, let's show you your room," Robin said, standing up, as if he was hypnotized.

They all watched him walk off.

"What's up with him?" Beast Boy said.

Saffire frowned at Beast Boy and walked after Robin.

Robin opened a door to an empty room.

"It's nice," Saffire said.

"Really?" Robin's face lit up for a second.

"Yeah, just needs some finishing touches."

"You can go to the basement and pick up some stuff to put in your room."

"Okay."

"Have you been to Earth before?" Robin's eyebrows raised.

"Yes, why?"

"Just…just wondering," Robin quickly answered. He walked away.

Saffire entered the basement and spotted a mask in a box, half black, half orange. Its one eye seemed to stare at her as she walked past.

Of course she knew whose mask it was.

Slade's.


	4. Chapter 4

**I...forgot this story in doing all my other stories...**

**Heh heh?**

**Thank you for all your patience.**

**

* * *

**

**whiteraven12345- **My faithful reviewer...at least for this story. And Saffire took another room really, not Starfire's. You can't just kick her out just because she is now ruler of Tamarind. And well about that update soon part...here it is. Thank you for your patience. This story hasn't been updated since...when?

**Automatic Translator- **I present you the next chapter.

* * *

Robin slammed the door aggressively to his room. He rummaged through all the newspaper articles he ever cut out. His masked eyes skimmed through each one, looking for one word. Finally, his eyes stopped on the second line of the second paragraph of the article titled: Slade Has A Second In Command? 

He read the line over and over again.

_Slade appears to have a second in command named Saffire._

Again.

_Slade appears to have a second in command named Saffire._

Was this another one of Slade's plans? Was Starfire really the new ruler of Tamarind, or was she just locked up somewhere in Slade's hideout? Saffire seemed powerful enough to be in command to the side of him.

Robin had a peculiar thought. What if Slade was scared of her?

Robin shook the abrupt random thought out of his head.

"Slade _appears_..." Robin muttered.

It was most likely she was. What other kind of plan would work on them? Helping them defeat Jinx, saying that Starfire had to go to Tamarind, claiming that she was Starfire's sister...

Wouldn't Starfire have known?

Or was Starfire...

drugged?

This was getting too far into thought. Something logical...

Here, nothing was logical.

It seemed as though he knew less about Saffire now then he did when he first met her.

Strange...

But, Robin couldn't take any chances.

He hurriedly ran to where Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven was. They seemed to be having a argumentative conversation. He checked to see if Saffire was around.

She wasn't.

"Guys!" Robin said loud enough so that only his teammates could hear."Saffire works for Slade!"

Beast Boy widened his eyes so that they were as huge as saucers. "And we actually let her in here? Roaming the depths of our tower? Who knows where she is now? Who knows what she's doing?"

"What is she actually doing though?" Cyborg asked, as Beast Boy began to freak out. Then Cyborg finally said to Beast Boy, "Yo...CHILL OUT."

"Another one of Slades mischevious plans which we never actually defeated. Not surprising," Raven muttered.

"I'm dead serious! You...you can't be making sarcastic remarks at this time! I just don't know what she's planning to do, or if she really does work for Slade or not!" Robin backed his facts up.

"That means...this tower could explode in a matter of seconds..." Beast Boy dramatically fainted.

**And imagine it did? Oh how I wish that would happen...**

**"That means...this tower could explode in a matter of seconds..." Beast Boy dramatically fainted.**

**BAM!**

**The tower suddenly fell upon all four titans. Despite ALL their strength, they couldn't keep away all of the blocks hitting them.**

**An evil voice said, "Suckers!"**

**It was Saffire!**

**"I will avenge this!" Robin yelled as he gradually got covered in debris.**

**I love improvising.**

**Hmmm...maybe a second version of this story would be good...**

**Anyways, let's get back to the story.**

"I told you the name seemed familiar!" Robin shoved a cut article into Raven's face.

Raven pushed it farther away from her face so that she could read it. "Slade appears to have a second in command named Saffire. Spelled S-A-F-F-I-R-E," Raven read monotoniously.

"Okay, what's next?" Saffire's voice called. They heard footsteps coming down.

"Uh, could I see it?" Robin asked, thinking quickly.

"Sure, why not?"

Robin stuffed the article into his pocket. If she would allow him to, that would mean that there was nothing suspicious to see there. Did this mean that Slade once again outsmarted the Teen Titans?

After walking to the room with her, she opened it out wide.

Robin couldn't see anything suspicious at the moment. He'd have to come back later.

"It's great," Robin looked at the blue walls and black bookcases, matching with the black floor. "I forgot something..." He stepped out of the room.

**THE COLOR BLACK ROCKS!**

Robin took the article in hand once more and stuffed it into his drawer after he entered his room and closed its door. Then, he put his ear to the door and waited for footsteps. Footsteps came closer, then faded, meaning that most likely Saffire had passed.

He made his move and snuck into Saffire's room. He crept up to her desk and opened all drawers, finding nothing.

He then examined the desktop. A lamp.

And there was...a crack in the middle of the desk?

Wasn't the desk new? Why...or how did it get a crack?

Robin ran his fingers on it, accidentally pushing the crack.

It was like a compartment...

Robin further pushed the wood.

Files.

He opened the flap of one and was stunned.

Because he had just seen the mark of Scath on the first page of the file folder.

That was it.

He immediately left everything as it was and left the room.

He joined the rest and Saffire in the den.

He crossed his arms and asked, "Who do you work for?"

* * *

**Personally, I know that my strength is powerful endings or powerful descriptions.**

**So...**

**The End of Chapter Four has come.**

**It is done.**

**And finally updated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so bad at keeping my stories going…**

**Anyways, read on anyway.

* * *

**

Saffire's blue eyes were suddenly sparked with knowledge and shock. Her mouth gaped open for a moment, but then she later closed it, and returned back to her emotionless state.

"I work for the Teen Titans. Do you have any problem with that?" she said calmly, thought almost forcefully, not exactly in anger, in controlling her astonishment of distrust.

"Yeah, give me the name of your previous boss, or maybe even your still current boss," Robin countered back in words.

"That has nothing to do with you," Saffire furrowed her forehead and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Of course it does; your boss is our enemy."

Saffire again went into her shocked state. Her blue electric eyes were filled with facts. She opened her mouth to have a say, to fight back in words. But she decided countering would not be effective. She only looked down, her eyes welling, and quickly walked to her room.

Now she understood.

Robin's hard glare was kept at her, piercing her, hurting her, hunting her down. He showed no mercy in his glare behind the mask.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes, please upgrade our friendship with the Simians by sending diplomats to them. Please had them this contract as well," Ruler Starfire agreed, signing her name quickly on a piece of paper and handing it back to the messenger. She went back to her work, answering and occasionally calling in a translator to help her decipher alien characters.

She placed an 'X' at the end of her sentence and her thoughts began to wander.

She looked out the window, searching carefully with hope for a tint of blue in the Tamaranian sky.

When she had spotted the other planet, she pressed her hand to the large paneled window. She missed her friends so dearly. She enjoyed the idea of staying to rule her home planet. There was so much to do. She had based many new things in Tamaran that she had set up on things on Earth. She even opened up a new contract of alliance with them. She still hadn't received any reply from them. She wasn't sure if the Earthlings accepted such a vast and new idea of faraway alliance with an unknown planet light-years away.

She commenced to think optimistically that her sister now enjoyed the pleasures of Earthling acquaintance just like she had herself.

It didn't help to think of it that way, however. She, herself, wanted the pleasure. Then again, she also had hoped she was now ruler of Tamaran. She wasn't two people. Nor would she be in two places at once.

What could she ever do?

Starfire snatched another paper and began to write in her neatest and most accurate English.

_My dear sister and friends,_

_What is up? Is this the correct term? But anyways, I am currently enjoying myself in Tamaran. It has changed and I must say, improved since my leadership on it. I dearly love my planet but I miss—_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"—all my friends and my sibling. I cannot be in two places at once, for I am not of two. So therefore, I hope you can take a small break from your fights against the Titan enemies and might want to come and visit Tamaran and your friend, Starfire. Also, if you need help getting there, I am sure that Saffire will be glad to help you," Cyborg read.

"Any replies?" the messenger asked.

"I don't even know what Starfire's handwriting looks like. I don't know if it's a real letter from her or not," Robin muttered.

"Of course it's Ruler Starfire's!" the messenger countered.

"Heh. We leave no reply."

"Are you sure? The Ruler wishes to hear from you, that's why she chose the fastest messenger to send this over to you."

"Correct, no reply."

"Well, maybe," Beast Boy suggested. "Maybe we'll go visit her."

"No," Robin repeated. "Just leave without a reply." He shooed the messenger along his way.

"Maybe Saffire might want to leave a message," Raven said, suddenly emerging from the hall.

"Nope."

"Maybe I'm right, something _is _wrong with Robin," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, you might not know if Saffire really does work for Slade or not. If Starfire doesn't know about it, then Saffire probably couldn't possibly be on Slade's side," Cyborg agreed. "I'm not on her side exactly but, hey, just saying, you never know."

"She's left herself in there for some days," Raven added.

"Some days, some years, what difference does it make?" Robin said. He was going to stick to his belief, even though they didn't believe him. This time, just this time, he would make the choices and he would get it right. This time, they were going to listen to him and get things right instead of messing up when they didn't believe and listen to him. He would show them.

Robin was a very obstinate dude.

"Can you think? She's probably met her death," Raven countered in her smooth tone.

"I hope she _is _dead."

"Starfire loves her sister. What is Starfire going to think"

That hit Robin a bit, but not enough to make him fall to the ground. Sure, she was Starfire's sibling, and Starfire was in the Teen Titans. But perhaps Starfire did not know that her sisters had turned evil, maybe even including Blackfire was well.

"Go talk to her yourself then," he finally said.

There was a pause. "What kind of a leader are you?" Raven spat.

"You…" Robin turned to face Raven, "are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No, but I'm proving a point."

"How are you going to go about doing that?"

"Why can't you just talk to her?"

"Go do that yourself, if you say so."

"I'll be back with the proof that Saffire just might be innocent!"

"Good, I'll be expecting you without it."

Raven eyed Robin angrily and without further emotion breaks, she stormed off, her cape swishing to the right in her sharp turn.

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced over at Robin, who walked off in the other direction. They looked at each other, warned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven knocked on the door to Saffire's room. When there was no answer, Raven used her shadow power to mentally enter Saffire's room. Raven concentrated, her shadow bird of power was the eyes for her. Her mind gently observed Saffire's room.

Saffire was not appearing to be there.

Raven opened her eyes, losing her train of thought. Her shadow bird dissolved into the air. Raven quietly went through Saffire's locked door. Perhaps Robin was right in not trusting Saffire. Why did she still trust her somehow?

Raven heard a small stir in the air.

"Saffire?" she called, looking around, her purple hair whipping her face with each turn.

The stirring continued.

Raven commenced to back up to the door.

"Please, leave me, I deserve to die," Saffire's familiar voice stated.

"Starfire wishes to hear from you."

"How—"

"She's fine. She sent us a message."

"Does—"

"She wants to come back to Earth, but she can't so she wishes for us to go and see her instead."

"I must write to her," Saffire groaned, slowing sitting up and walking to her desk. Her room was so dark. The bright lamp light killed Raven's eyes once they were turned on. But soon she adjusted. Saffire snatched a paper and a quill. She wrote in foreign letters, most likely Tamaranian characters. She rolled it up and passed it to Raven.

"Give this to the next coming messenger," Saffire said, closing her eyes and her head rolled back onto the chair's back. Her face was so pale.

"Sure," Raven said, apparently to no one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They didn't leave a reply."

Starfire sighed and scribbled another message. "Send this," she said, more frustrated and with a bit more anger.

"Please, she'll probably kill me if you don't," the messenger begged.

"No,"

"Please?"

"Got one," Raven approached the messenger.

"No!" Robin blocked her.

"Forget you, I need this delivered," Raven pushed him away.

The messenger kissed the paper maybe about four times. He gratefully flew off.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why are you not letting me do this? You're not the master of my life."

Robin opened his mouth, but Raven interrupted, "It's all part of your little plan against Slade, is it not?"

"My plan is for the good."

"Get back to real life, Robin."

"You don't even know it."

"A bit obvious from what you are doing."

"What did you put in the message?"

"I didn't put any message in."

"Then—hey, did you send a message from Saffire?"

"And you finally realized that?"

"You..." Robin threw his fist at Raven's face, his temper lost.

Raven was thrown back at the force. She stood up and ignored all the pain and damage inflicted.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran over to her, asking if she was okay, or fine.

Robin turned off and went to the stereo, muttering under his breath.

Raven grit her teeth and went back to Saffire's room, purple blobs on her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A reply!" the messenger gladly gave Starfire the message. Starfire was equally as happy as the messenger who knew he would live. He wouldn't want to go to jail in Ruler Starfire's anger.

Tamaranian jails only locked, never opening after being closed.

Starfire read it, recognizing her sister's manuscript. She was delighted. "My sister is still as brilliant as always," Starfire grinned, then continued to read. Her face dropped. Starfire blinked and hastily wrote a reply, handing it to the messenger.

"I'm sorry. You will be greatly rewarded," Starfire apologized to her messenger.

"No matter, my please to serve you, Ruler."

"Off with you then," Starfire commanded. "I want this sent as quickly as possible." Then she muttered, "So that's why they still haven't returned an acceptance signature yet."

"What, Ruler?"

"No matter, messenger, no matter," Starfire said quickly. But was this really no matter?

* * *

**Phew…done.**

**See ya later**

**Midori**


End file.
